


A Pain That I'm Used To

by pr3ttyh8machin3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr3ttyh8machin3/pseuds/pr3ttyh8machin3
Summary: komaeda makes a confession.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	A Pain That I'm Used To

**Author's Note:**

> my first actual fic on ao3 despite having an account since 2017... yay(?)  
> my brain was like "you HAVE to post the 666th fic on the tag" so i had to or else i'd hate myself for a week 
> 
> so anyways: i hope u enjoy this very *very* quick drabble from this past november :thumbsup:  
> (quick note: kamukura is only tagged as implied bc i never wrote his name here, its pretty obvious it’s him though. i mean you’re deadass on the tag so)

“I think I love you,” Komaeda says before he can think it through.

The hand on his cheek is almost too warm. “I know,” Their tone is even, calm, a juxtaposition to the quiver in his own voice. “There’s no point in reiterating the obvious. You know I dislike repetition.”

 _Of course._ Komaeda can’t help but feel embarrassed, hiding his shame in the palm of the other person’s hand.

“But this is different.” He pauses. When there’s nothing said, “I’ve always loved you-- but not for _you_. For your talents. For the hope you radiate. You’re everything I admire, everything I’ve been made to worship, but I-”

The words are caught in his throat, like fingers in barbed wire. They hurt and bleed and Komaeda wishes he never said anything at all.

A curl of hair is tucked behind his ear. “Go on.”

Komaeda inhales. Exhales. Tries to pull himself back together before repeating “-I think I love you. For how patient you are. For how strong you are. How beautiful you are. How time and time again you put up with me when I am so undeserving of your attention and your kindness,”

There's no response from the man above him. He laughs. It’s dry, but not maniacal, and Komaeda feels tears brimming his eyes. “And to think I’ve fallen so easily, so _hopelessly_ , for you,”

A thumb idly strokes his cheek.

“It’s just pitiful, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> did i post for the first time just to get some minuscule achievement? yes. will i use this account more? ... probably  
> shameless self plug: instagram/tumblr @m3teoraaa


End file.
